Frost Giant (Dawnguard)
|Sound = Npc giant attackvocal 01.ogg }} Frost Giants are rare creatures that seem to be native to the Forgotten Vale, though there have been individuals on the island of Solstheim. During the quest Touching the Sky in , five can be encountered in specific locations in the Forgotten Vale. The Frost Giant Karstaag appears during the quests Hircine's Hunt ( ) and Summoning Karstaag ( ). Morphology Frost Giants stand between 11 and 12 feet tall. They have a bluish white color, horned head with four blue eyes and troll-like hands and feet. Their deep breathing often gives their presence away, as with their non-Frost cousins and Trolls. Otherwise, they are similar to other Giants. Interactions Frost Giants are typically passive like ordinary Giants, but are fiercely territorial and won't hesitate to attack anything that ventures too close or poses a threat. As Frost varieties, they are noticeably more powerful than their relatives. After being killed, they will not respawn. Notable items Each carries a unique Jeweled Paragon in its inventory. Locations (Dawnguard) There are five Frost Giants located throughout the Forgotten Vale, each carrying a different variety of Paragon. See the Touching the Sky (Quest) page and each of the Paragons' pages for more information on locating them. The guidelines below do not list them in order of appearance during the quest. *Ruby Paragon - Found in a side room near the entrance of the Inner Sanctum. The paragon is behind a door that can only be opened with the Initiate's Ewer to the right of the Giant. *Diamond Paragon - After passing all the way through Glacial Crevice and rejoining the Forgotten Vale (into a "Falmer city" area), immediately turn left and follow a path uphill. At the very top of the path should be the Giant roaming around a glade. Note that this path is immediately to the left upon exiting the Glacial Crevice. *Amethyst Paragon - While heading north-west from Prelate Celegriath and the Wayshrine of Learning (heading along the right-hand bank of the unfrozen lake towards its northernmost tip), there's the Giant that drops this Paragon on the right-hand bank in front of the end waterfall. *Sapphire Paragon - At the northernmost tip of the unfrozen lake (see directions for the Amethyst Paragon above), between two of the waterfalls is a very steep path that leads to the north-west. This will lead to the Wayshrine of Resolution; see the Sapphire Paragon's page for more information on how to reach it. *Emerald Paragon - This can be found in two places: either up in a Falmer Camp atop the deep canyon north of the Wayshrine of Resolution, or on a Frost Giant's corpse, south of (and on the opposite side to) Sharpslope Cave. Unique Frost Giants *Karstaag - King of a Rieklings' tribe at Castle Karstaag in the northern edge of Solstheim. He is defeated by the Nerevarine during the Hircine's Hunt in . He reappears in during the unmarked quest Summoning Karstaag when the Dragonborn summons and defeats Karstaag's ghost at Castle Karstaag Ruins. The Dragonborn gains the ability to summon him three times, then never again. Appearances * * * ru:Ледяной великан es:Gigantes de la escarcha